Be My Spiderman
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: Na ah, Spiderman so beats Superman’s butt' Loliver, implied Jiley. No flames! Thanx BeMySpiderman for the idea! Luv ya!


_**Ok, so I was originally gonna use this idea as Jiley in Thou Shall Love Thy Neighbor, Yeah Right!, but Sara talked me out of it and into this. It's like a part from episode 14 of season two of the OC. **_

_**Disclaimer: School has me depressed, since I go back tomorrow, so nothing witty. I don't own Hannah Montana.**_

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver sat at their usual tenth grade lunch table Friday afternoon. Normally, Oliver would be excited about the weekend, but things weren't normal. He had discovered a few weeks earlier that he was in love with his best friend. But, then again, he'd always had a thing for blondes.

First it was Hannah Montana, who he later found out was really his brunette best friend, Miley. Then there was Becca Weller, and lastly was Sarah. He hadn't noticed it before, but they were ALL blondes! But, this time was different. It wasn't just a blonde, but more of a golden color. Something about it just shined, literally, compared to the others.

He sighed quietly as he continued to play around with his food. He wasn't sure why his friends had yet to comment on his lack of eating. That's when he picked up on their conversation.

"Superman is the best." Miley was saying defiantly to Lilly.

"Na ah, Spiderman so beats Superman's but! You're just saying that because your boyfriend's playing him in his next movie!" Lilly reiterated, causing Miley to turn a deep shade of pink.

"He's not my boyfriend! Would you people give it a rest?!"

"Come on Miley, you guys are so right for eachother! Especially now that he goes out in public with a wig, hat, sunglasses, and surfer clothes!" Lilly rambled on.

"Ya don't hear me going on about how you and Oliver are meant to be." She pointed out and Oliver nearly choked on the bite of food he finally put in his mouth. Did she know something?

"We are not! Right Oliver?!" She turned to him.

"Uh, right!" He agreed, putting on an angry face, mainly to mask the hurt. Miley rolled her eyes.

That Saturday, Miley and Leslie (Jake in a brown wig) were at the beach waiting for Lilly and Oliver. Lilly showed up, alone. "Where's Oliver?" Miley asked looking around for the donut.

"He said he was with you." Lilly replied curiously. The three exchanged curious looks.

"I'll go find him." The brunette finally said, getting up and walking past Rico's in the direction of the Oken house.

Oliver sat in his bed room, iPod blasting through the walls. "He's upstairs. And we aren't liable for any hearing damage." Mrs. Oken said.

"Thanks." The music could be heard clearly just from setting foot on the stairs. Slowly, the guest pulled out their cell phone and dialed Lilly's number.

"Hello?" The blonde answered through the phone curiously.

"Listen to this." The brunette responded and held the phone out.

"Is that the Jonas Brothers?"

"Yeah."

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love just you and me  
'till the end of time  
'till I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool because we're just friends _

Suddenly the music stopped, and was soon replaced by 'Beautiful Eyes' by the Naked Brother's Band. "Uh, maybe you should close the phone now." Lilly suggested in a shocked tone after listening to the first few lines of the song.

Just as the caller was obliging, Oliver walked out of his room and noticed the phone. "Uh, Jake, what're you doing here?" Oliver asked trying not jump to conclusions.

"Well, Lilly showed up saying that you said you were with us, so I decided to come find you." The boy explained quickly.

"Why was your phone out?"

"Well, ya see, I thought maybe Lilly could help figure out why you were playing the music so loud."

"She didn't hear the second song, did she?!" But the answer he received through Jake's eyes told him all he needed to know.

Later that night, after his parents and brother had left for the movies, Oliver decided to face Lilly. She hadn't been home all day, but as he casually glanced out the window, (cough-watched with binoculars for the past four hours-cough) he saw her helping her mom carry in grocery bags and set his plan into action.

He snuck into his brother's room and grabbed the Spiderman mask and gloves from that Halloween. He slipped into a red sweater, blue jeans, and red sneakers before going into his backyard. Much to his dismay, it was raining.

Not letting that stop him, he put the mask on, grabbed the ropes his mom found necessary to keep, and pulled the chair over to the side of the house. He jumped on, grabbed hold of the gutter and pulled himself up. Slowly but surely he made his way to the chimney, where he tied the 20-foot-long rope before securing it around his waist.

Just as he was getting ready to throw the other rope at her chimney, his mom had made him take rodeo lessons since he was five, he slipped and started falling to the ground. He was about four and a half feet from the ground when the rope stopped him.

Feeling temporarily relieved, he let out the breath he'd been unknowingly holding in. Then it dawned on him that he was stuck, soaking in the rain, while the girl he loved unloaded groceries. "Help!" He yelled to anyone. No one came.

Lilly hastily unpacked the groceries, which her mom felt they needed ten bags of, in need to get to Oliver's house. She had been secretly crushing on him for well over a year, and hearing those songs made her hopes skyrocket.

"Lilly, what's the rush?" Heather asked bemusedly.

"I need to talk to Oliver!" She answered.

"Well then go. I can unpack groceries." Lilly looked thankfully at her mom. "But grab an umbrella! It's raining pretty hard out there!" She yelled just as the front door slammed shut. She sighed.

Lilly ran, nearly slipping, through the front yard of the Oken's. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "Oken!" She yelled. Still nothing. Curiously, she opened the door. The lights were on, and she yelled his name again.

Getting an idea she ran to his backyard. He and his brother had built a treehouse and she knew that's where he liked to go to be alone.

"Oken!" She yelled out.

"Lilly?!" Oliver called out excitedly from behind her.

"Oliver?" She turned around to see her best friend hanging upside down by a rope dressed like Spiderman, her alltime favorite superhero. "What are you doing out here?!"

"Oh ya know, just hanging around." She laughed and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" She asked like it was obvious before pulling down, or up, the mouth of his mask. She cupped his face in her hands and placed her lips over his.

His response was almost immediate, and ignoring the rain, they kissed, and Oliver awkwardly tried to pull her in closer.

_**Kay, what do you think? Unlike When It Was Me, which Sara still needs to continue, this one won't have more. Just assume that Lilly and Oliver get Jake and Miley back together.**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


End file.
